


Consenting Adults (#142 Cigarettes)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [102]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan's not dealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consenting Adults (#142 Cigarettes)

Don watched in shock as his father took a long drag on a cigarette while he angrily paced about the backyard.

"When the hell did you start smoking again?"

"I needed something to calm me down." Alan snapped.

"Yeah I can see it's really working. What did you want to talk about?"

Don was hit in the chest with a notebook. He flipped it open and found a sketch of himself, Ian's initials scribbled in the corner. "It's not half bad."

"Keep going." Alan hissed.

Don flipped through pages until he found some rather personal portraits of Charlie.

'Ah.' Don thought. "Where did you find this?"

"I was tidying some stuff."

"Well that what you get for being nosey."

"That's all you can say!?"

Don had known this day would come. He took a breath. "They love each other, Dad. They are consenting adults. It's just who they are."

"No." Alan point to the book with his cigarette. "That is not the boy I raised."

Don cringed. "Yes it is and really you didn't raise Charlie, Mom did. You raised me."

Alan paced, ignoring Don. "And how can Ian let Charlie treat him like that? Why doesn't he just leave?"

That wasn't a jump Don was expecting. "Wait, you think Chuck is _abusing_ Ian?"

"Well what would you call it?"

"A consenting lifestyle choice that makes them happy." Alan snorted. Don yanked the cigarette from Alan's hand and dropped it to the grass. "You wonder why Charlie hid? This is why. You haven't eased up for a moment. He's still your son, he still loves you. He has found a person and a life that makes him happy and he just wants you to be happy for him."

"How can I approve of him doing… that?"

"Consenting adults, Dad. Consenting."


End file.
